Les murs ont des oreilles ?
by maguygrigri
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, le trio d'Or décide de retourner à Poudlard, grâce à Hermione. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils vont découvrir surprise sur surprise. Que de changements pour cette 7e année, malgré tout cela va provoquer de nombreuses tensions... Attention, les murs ont des oreilles !
1. De retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous !

Je me lance enfin dans les joies de l'écriture de fan fictions. C'est donc ma première, restez indulgent je vous en supplie ! Ce sera une fanfiction romance mais je ne dévoile pas encore pour quel couple, vous risquez d'être surpris ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, à plus tard

Contexte : L'action se passe juste après la chute de Voldemort. Severus Rogue a survécu, sauvé d'une manière miraculeuse, il ne sait pas lui-même comment. Fred a survécu, sauvé par Luna « Grâce aux Nargoles » répètait-t-elle quand on lui demande. Minerva McGonagall répète qu'elle a une carrière de Médicomage toute tracée. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs nommé directrice et Severus Rogue est directeur adjoint, jalousé par Filius Flitwick « Toujours ces serpentards ! ».

Hermione commençait à plier ses bagages pour Poudlard, lorsque Pattenrond eut la mauvaise idée de se coucher délicatement sur sa valise ouverte.

« - Mince ! Tu n'es vraiment pas possible ! Regarde ça, tu viens encore de mettre tes poils partout ! Tu as sali ma robe !

\- Tu sais Hermione, après tout ce ne sont que des poils, et puis ça donne de la couleur à ces robes que tu trouves « trop foncées » réplica Ron qui s'était glissé dans l'encadrement de la porte, hilare.

\- Mince Ron, occupe-toi de tes affaires, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore commencé à faire tes valises »

Le rouquin retourna voir sa mère et ses frères dans le salon en exprimant son mécontentement par un grognement méprisant, tandis que Ginny et Harry batifolait à l'extérieur près d'un arbre. Fatigué elle se hissa près de la fenêtre sur une petite commode. Elle aimait se hisser sur cette dernière, elle se sentait comme intouchable, importante. Elle attrapa derrière elle une petite pochette qu'elle avait l'habitude de cacher à l'aide d'un « Evanesco ». Elle l'ouvrit et extirpa de cette dernière plusieurs document, mais n'en cherchais qu'un qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. « Severus Rogue, le traitre a survécu à l'attaque de son maitre ». Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait gardé, elle détestait à la fois le journal et la personne. Mais quand elle le relisait plusieurs fois elle se sentait comme troublée, comme si elle avait oubliée quelque chose, un détail important. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir venant dans sa direction, elle se dépêcha de tout faire disparaitre.

« - Ma chérie, c'est l'heure de partir, tu es prête ?

\- Bien sûr, mais quelle heure est-il au juste ? Je lisais, je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte du temps qui passait !

\- 10h30, rejoins-nous en bas nous t'attendons » annonça Mme Weasley d'un ton amusé.

Ni une, ni deux, Hermione prit la pochette qu'elle glissa dans sa valise, puis la réduit d'un simple « Reducto » en la glissant dans sa poche. La jolie brune saisit ensuite Pattenrond et commença à descendre les escaliers grinçant.

« - Enfin te voilà !

\- Ai-je donc été aussi longue, Ginny ?

\- Assez pour qu'on s'impatiente ! » réplica Le Héros d'un ton qui se voulait fraternel.

Passant par le réseau de cheminées, les sorciers arrivèrent directement à la gare de Londres, où ils se précipitèrent vers la voie 9 ¾. Cela faisait longtemps que les jeunes sorciers ne pleuraient plus les parents Weasley, mais il est vrai qu'ils sentaient toujours une pointe de tristesse. Quoi de plus naturel ?

Tour à tour, ils montèrent dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Bien sûr Harry, Ron et Hermione avait une année à rattraper mais furent étonner de voir dans le train plusieurs élèves de 7e années. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être un des principaux sujets de conversation.

« - Je comprends pas, tu penses qu'ils ont rajoutés une année ?

\- Non, ils nous ont juste appelés pour faire la cuisine, les elfes de maisons ont été renvoyés... Évidement qu'ils ont rajouté une année ! »

Ron tressauta en entendent cette dernière phrase. Non mais évidemment il fallait qu'ils rajoutent une année ! Il était livide, Harry rigolait de sa réaction et Ginny et Harry pouffait de rire.

« - Voit donc le bon côté, Ron. On va pouvoir apprendre plein de nouvelles choses. Le programme a du-être enrichi…

\- Pour toi, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, tu sais déjà toutOn va donc pouvoir apprendre comment changer un caillou en crème glacée ? Je commence à avoir sacrément faim, moi ! »

Hermione soupira à cette remarque, Ron n'était-il donc jamais sérieux ? Après que Harry ai acheté quelques confiseries pour soutenir les estomacs des groupes d'amis, le voyage passa plutôt vite, chacun vacant à ses propres occupations. Ron mangeait des chocogrenouilles, Harry regardait pensivement le paysage en se projetant sur ces futures années qu'il allait certainement encore passer à Poudlard, tandis que Hermione et Ginny se racontait des petites anecdotes. Une voix interrompit cette petite routine qui s'était instauré.

« - Potter, Granger, Weasley.

\- Malfoy » répondirent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

Il s'éloigna ensuite. Il est vrai que Malfoy avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers le trio d'Or depuis l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande. Après tout, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il se devait de les respecter. Le trio d'Or était quant à lui très étonné. Pas d'insulte, pas de regard mauvais, pas de moquerie, juste une sorte de « Bonjour ». L'année s'annonçait plutôt bien. C'est sur ces paroles que le train ralentit. Ils arrivaient à Poudlard, ce qui fit grandement soupirer Ron.

Hagrid les accueillit à bras ouvert à leur sortie du train rouge. C'était des retrouvailles émouvantes mais courtes, il fallait qu'il accueille les premières années. « Vous risquez d'être surpris » fut sa seule phrase. Elle intriguait de plus en plus nos trois sorciers. Alors qu'Hermione essayait de retenir Pattenrond qui gigotait décidément beaucoup trop dans ses bras, elle vu une ombre noire, plutôt grande à travers les arbres. Cette vision dura si peu de temps qu'elle finit par penser que ce n'était qu'une simple hallucination. Elle entendit alors Harry et Ron l'appeler et monta dans la calèche, aidé par le bras vigoureux d'Harry. Arrivés au château, ils retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs repères. Rien n'avait changé, tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Alors que Ron contait encore ses récentes conquêtes, ils découvrirent que l'accès à la salle commune et donc aux dortoirs étaient fermés. Pire, le tableau avait été changé. Mais que signifiait donc tout ce changement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle, en croisant Luna, qui avait un air émerveillé qui surprit vraiment le trio. Mais que se passait-il donc dans ce château ? C'est quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle que Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Harry tandis que Ron faillit tomber à la renverse, rattrapé à la dernière minute par…


	2. Des responsabilités

**Chapitre 2 : Des responsabilités**

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour la suite de cette fanfic, même si elle me semble un peu gnian-gnian, il y aura un peu plus d'action (et de surprises !) dans le chapitre suivant. Bien-sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Laissons place aux réponses des reviews !

 **Zeugma412** : J'espère que ce qu'il y aura dans la grande salle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et non ce n'est pas un poster des Bizarr's Sisters, c'est bien pire que ça )

 **hxrmione granger** : Le voilà, ton deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

 **Bebe3412** : Merci c'est super gentil, en espérant que le prochain chapitre te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le chapitre 3 !

Merci à **Zeugma412** , **Bebe3412** , **hxrmione granger** et **argetlame35** pour m'avoir suivi, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ! Allez, place à notre histoire !

C'est quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle que Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Harry tandis que Ron faillit tomber à la renverse, rattrapé à la dernière minute par Neville qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! » réplica une sorte de brume grise.

« - Dites-moi que je rêve ! S'esclaffa Ron

\- J'adore la magie, réplica Harry »

Devant eux se tenait un fantôme, mais pas n'importe quel fantôme. Des lunettes en demi-lune, une longue barbe, des cheveux frisés, des longues robes serties de décorations exagérées, pas de doutes, c'est bien celui auquel notre petit groupe pensait.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

A peine cette exclamation lancée, Ginny se retrouva projetée contre la porte, Ron essayant tant bien que mal de la retenir.

« Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez » s'indigna Hermione. Non mais mince, non seulement il avait été sauvé, mais en plus il gardait son comportement exécrable. Quand est-ce qu'il éprouverait au moins un peu de respect ?

Il se retourna brusquement, la regardant avec ses yeux d'onyx. Ses traits semblaient tirés, et il avait l'air d'avoir maigri. Cependant, ses cheveux restaient toujours graisseux, pas de changement à ce niveau-là. « 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » siffla-t-il.

« Severus, allons, montrez-donc vos bonnes résolutions ! »

« Allez-vous faire voir, vieux bouc barbu ! ». Le professeur s'élança donc d'un pas déterminé vers la table qui lui était destiné. Notre groupe se dépêcha de s'asseoir avant de s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis, toujours pas remis de voir le fantôme de Dumbledore se balader avec un grand sourire autour de la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Cette année, en raison des derniers évènements, avec le professeur Dumbledore et l'équipe professorale –enfin presque toute l'équipe- nous avons décidés d'établir de nouvelles règles. Avant de commencer, je voulais vous présenter les changements dans cette dernière. Je serai moi-même la directrice de Poudlard, avec comme adjoint le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier sera bien-sûr directeur de la maison Serpentard et professeur de potions, mais restera également professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Mr. Charmel, nouveau professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Vous avez certainement pu constater que vous ne pouviez pas accéder à vos dortoirs, c'est tout à fait normal. En raison des récents évènements, nous avons décidés de déménager vos dortoirs pour assurer votre sécurité. Ainsi, nous avons fusionné vos dortoirs avec les appartements de votre directeur de maison. Bien-sûr, il ne sera pas question que vous vous y rendiez mais plutôt qu'une surveillance quasi-constante soit opérée. Pour finir, trois années supplémentaires ont été rajoutés, le ministère a voté cette loi pour permettre aux sorciers d'avoir un aperçu de leur futur métier, avec des matières qui correspondront aux métiers de votre choix. La 8e année restera la même que la 7e année, mais la 9e et la 10e année auront plusieurs options disponibles. Mais que je sache personne ne rentre en 9e année, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce sujet pour l'instant. Pour finir, je vous demanderai d'accueillir chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves et de les intégrer dès à présent. Bonne année à tous ! »

Suite à ce long discours, un rand brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle. Alors que le professeur Rogue avait failli s'étouffer avec son potage – selon Chourave, il aurait même murmuré « 3 ans de plus avec cette bande de cornichons sans cervelle ? Par Merlin si je m'y attendais ! » - les élèves réagissaient plutôt mal à cette nouvelle. Autant partager leur dortoir avec leur directeur de maison ne les dérangeait pas, passer 3 années supplémentaires au sein du château les dérangeait franchement. Pourtant, dans le regard d'Hermione, on pouvait voir une lueur de malice. Elle se tourna alors vers le fantôme de Dumbledore qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, c'est lui qui dirigeait l'école. Il n'était pas « revenu » juste pour flâner, ce n'était certainement pas son genre.

« Silence ! Une lettre va apparaitre devant certains élèves de 6e, 7e et 8e année, je leur demanderais de venir me rejoindre accompagné de leurs lettres. » A ces mots, une lettre apparut devant plusieurs élèves. Hermione et Ginny furent étonnées de voir une lettre apparaitre devant leur verre. Ginny prit une dernière goulée de jus de citrouille et se levât accompagné d'Hermione. Malheureusement elles constatèrent bien vite que Pansy, Malfoy et Zabini se dirigeaient aussi vers la table professorale, ainsi qu'un élève de 6e année qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas. Arrivées là-bas, la directrice leur demanda d'ouvrir leur lettre. Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent leurs lettres.

 **LETTRE D'HERMIONE**

« Miss Granger,

Au vu de vos résultats et de votre comportement, nous avons décidé de vous récompenser en vous accordant le titre de Préfète-En-Chef de la maison Gryffondor. Vous bénéficierez d'un appartement commun aux 3 autres préfets des maisons différentes. Vous pouvez accéder librement à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Vous devrez vous mettre avec le Préfet ou la Préfète-En-Chef de la maison opposée pour faire vos rondes la nuit, vous ferez donc vos rondes de 00h à 2h le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi accompagnée de Mr. Malfoy, mais aussi chargée d'organiser Vous êtes également chargée de communiquer les ordres aux autres préfets de votre maison qui sont Miss Weasley, Monsieur Thomas et Monsieur Londubat. Bien-sûr si nous remarquons un changement de comportement, nous pourrons vous retirer votre titre de Préfète-en-Chef. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Avec toutes mes félicitations,

Minerva McGonagall. »

 **LETTRE DE GINNY**

« Miss Weasley,

Au vu de vos résultats et de votre comportement, nous avons décidé de vous récompenser en vous accordant le titre de Préfète de la maison Gryffondor. Les deux autres préfets sont Monsieur Londubat et Monsieur Thomas. A tour de rôle, vous devrez faires des rondes avec le directeur de la maison opposée, qui est donc le Professeur Rogue. Vous devrez les réaliser de 22h à 00h le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi. Vous aurez pour charge d'épauler votre Préfète-en-Chef, Miss Weasley, et devrez obéir à ses ordres. Grâce à votre statut de Préfète vous pourrez aller librement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Vous aurez une chambre séparé des dortoirs et attenante à la salle commune de votre maison. N'oubliez pas que vous avez pour rôle de faire respecter l'ordre et la cohésion dans votre maison. Bien-sûr si nous remarquons un changement de comportement, nous pourrons vous retirer votre titre de Préfète. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Avec toutes mes félicitations,

Minerva McGonagall. »

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Préfète-en-chef et Préfète, meilleures amies, que demander de plus ? Elles étaient bien décidées à remplir correctement leurs taches. Peu après, alors que les préfets rejoignaient leurs amis, les Préfets-en-Chef suivirent la directrice.

« Bien, vous avez été choisi pour accomplir une tâche qui se veut difficile, même si en apparence elle vous parait simple, elle requiert calme, fermeté et diplomatie. Vous aurez des réunions avec les professeurs tous les mois, vous serez prévenus de la date précise par hibou. Votre première tâche est de veiller que chacun des élèves de votre maison ai reçu son emploi du temps. Je vais à présent vous montrer vos appartements. » La sorcière s'approcha d'un tableau où plusieurs sorciers lançaient des sorts qui changeaient le temps. « Habes alterum ultra oculorum ». Le tableau s'ouvrit donc, laissant place à un appartement sublimement décoré. « Retenez bien ce mot de passe, et essayez de comprendre cette phrase, elle vous sera bien utile » conclut la directrice en sortant.

Les quatre jeunes gens se décidèrent à visiter l'appartement. On tombait directement sur un salon. Les murs étaient beige clair, le sol quant à lui était en pavé. Au centre de la pièce, on retrouvait une grande table avec un joli napperon, et des fleurs ensorcelés qui changeait selon l'humeur de la personne la plus proche (ça les préfets le découvrirent bien après). On retrouvait plusieurs fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite cuisine. Une immense cheminée couvrait le mur d'en face. Des tableaux et une fenêtre servaient de décoration. On retrouvait ensuite sur les côtés deux couloirs. Le quatuor décida de commencer par le couloir de gauche. Il y avait 3 portes. Ils ouvrèrent la première porte et découvrirent une grande pièce avec une immense bibliothèque et un grand canapé au centre. Dans la deuxième pièce ils découvrirent une grande salle d'étude. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la dernière porte, ils n'y avaient strictement rien, mais Hermione resta persuadée que cette pièce cachait un secret. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'autre couloir, avec 4 portes en bois cette fois. Sur chaque porte, ils retrouvèrent leur nom gravé en lettre d'or, qui brillaient légèrement. « Draco Malefoy » « Hermione Granger » « Ernie Macmillan » « Luna Lovegood ». Malfoy, en bousculant Hermione essaya alors de rentrer dans sa chambre mais se retrouva projeté violemment contre le mur. Se relevant piteusement, il ne put pas ignorer le rire des 3 autres préfets « Ferme-là sale sang-de-bourbe » réplica rageusement le préfet de Serpentard. Hermione rentra donc dans sa chambre. Elle était aux couleurs de sa chambre. Quand elle entrait, elle trouvait sur la gauche une petite commode accompagné d'une lampe et juste à côté une porte. En face d'elle, elle pouvait voir une fenêtre magique au paysage semblable à celui qu'on pouvait voir de la tour d'Astronomie, où la météo changeait également en fonction de son humeur. Sur la droite, elle vit un lit sublime. C'était un lit double à baldaquin. Les rideaux étaient rouge sertis de broderies or qui dessinaient des jolies arabesques. Le bois quant à lui était gravé et les dessins représentaient des animaux magiques, comme des licornes ou des hippogriffes. Juste à côté du lit, un tapis magique était présent, il changeait de forme, de consistance et de couleur selon les envies. Des tableaux et des tapisseries servait de décoration. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et en eut le souffle coupé quand elle l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait une baignoire couleur or aussi grande qu'une piscine avec de nombreux produits de beautés. Il y avait également une grande coiffeuse et une fenêtre magique.

Après avoir vu et détaillé chaque élément de sa suite, elle décida de prendre un bain. Elle ouvrit donc la commode et découvrit ses affaires rangées, et avec stupéfaction remarquât même que des vêtements avaient été ajoutés. Elle choisit donc une chemise de nuit cintrée bleu marine avec de légère paillette or. Elle se dit donc que la vie de Préfète-en-Chef allait vraiment être géniale avant de retourner dans sa salle de bain privative. A peine se hissa-t-elle dans la baignoire qu'une eau rose et sucrée commença à couler, pour le plus grand plaisir de la Gryffondor. A peine songea-t-elle au fait que de la mousse ne serait pas superflue que des petites bulles apparurent. Elle commença à fermer les yeux et la lumière s'éteint progressivement. C'est à ce moment là qu'un spectacle phénoménal se déroula devant les yeux de Granger. Elle n'était plus dans une baignoire mais dans un lac. Autour d'elle de grand arbre était dressés et quelques animaux mangeait ou dormaient dans la clairière. Le temps était au beau fixe, et des nombreuses petites fleurs recouvraient le sol. A peine essaya-t-elle de bouger pour retourner sur la berge, que la lumière de la salle de bain se ralluma, au grand damne d'Hermione. « De la belle magie pensa-t-elle ». Elle se leva donc nonchalamment pour revêtir sa chemise de nuit, non sans s'être préalablement lavé, ses paupières étant de plus en plus lourde. Elle retourna donc jusqu'à son lit et s'y endormit d'un coup, en repensant à la jolie clairière où elle se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes.

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews !**


	3. Mauvaises expériences

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaises expériences**

 _Bonjour à tous ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que mon rythme de publication sera moins élevé à cause des cours… bref le train-train habituel quoi ! Au programme dans ce chapitre : de l'action, mais aussi de l'intrigue et du suspens… Allez, je parle déjà beaucoup trop, place aux réponses des reviews_

 **hrxmione granger** : J'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira tout autant, l'histoire va être de plus en plus intéressante, tu vas vite le constater.

 **Zeugma412** : En effet, notre fantôme va s'avérer être d'un grand ennuie pour le ténébreux maître des potions… et ça commence à se voir très bientôt ! C'est un plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus !

 **Alc'hweder** : Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer le fantôme de Dumbledore au cours de l'histoire (on notera le suspens) ! C'est très gentil, je veille vraiment à ce que la lecture de cette fanfic soit agréable, allez bonne lecture à toi et à très vite !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, vers 7h30, elle se sentit étonnamment de bonne humeur. Elle commença par passer à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le teint à l'aide de l'eau glacée (elle aimait beaucoup faire ça pour se réveiller), puis enfila ses vêtements. Elle fit rapidement son lit, et rangeât ensuite sa chemise de nuit sous son oreiller, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis toute petite. Pour finir, elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon flou, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre, qui affichait un temps radieux. Elle décida de partir vers la grande salle, et en sortant de sa chambre, vit Luna se rendre également au petit déjeuner, elles firent donc le chemin ensemble.

« - Tu savais que c'est à cause des Mastuques que tu as de si bonnes notes ? Ils t'aident en te soufflant les réponses. Tu ne les entends pas car on ne peut pas discerner un son si aigu, mais notre cerveau l'interprète, lui. C'est vraiment fascinant, tu dois en avoir la tête remplie ! affirma la jolie blonde.

\- Mais certainement ! » La gryffondor ne pensait pas qu'un seul mot de Luna était vrai, mais en tant qu'amie, respectaient ses opinions.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, car Luna était allée vers la bibliothèque alors qu'Hermione rejoignait la grande salle. Arrivée là-bas, elle découvrit que presque personne n'était présent. Il est vrai qu'à cette heure-là, beaucoup dormait, surtout le dimanche. Il y avait quelques élèves, une petite vingtaine, qui mastiquaient leur petit-déjeuner sans parler. A la table professorale, seul Rogue et McGonagall était présent. Cette dernière adressa un petit sourire timide à Hermione. Elle s'assit donc à la table des Gryffondor, et mangea des tartines beurrées tout en lisant un livre qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque des Préfets-en-Chef « Etude des Runes et leurs mystères ». Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle profite des avantages liés à son titre. Elle décida donc d'attendre ses amis, mais ne vit arriver que Ginny une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elles décidèrent d'aller parler ensemble près du lac, endroit où elles préféraient se réfugier en cette douce période de fin d'été. Arrivés là-bas, elles s'échangèrent leurs emploi du temps, et virent qu'elle avait presque les mêmes horaires, excepté le jeudi, où Ginny finissait à 15 heures alors qu'Hermione finissait à 17h30.

« - Tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Je dois faire des rondes avec un professeur, tu ne devinas jamais lequel…

\- Flitwick ? Attends, ça ne peut vraiment pas être pire que moi, je dois faire des rondes avec Malfoy… Je n'ai pas pu choisir, on doit-être avec les Préfets-en-Chef de la maison opposée… il ne va certainement pas me rendre la tâche facile… bougonna la brunette

\- Pour te dire, je pense que tu as plus de chance que moi… Quoique, le mien ne peut certainement pas m'embrasser au détour d'un couloir sombre… Je suis avec Rogue, mais je ne me plains pas, je n'aurais pas à trouver des sujets de conversation.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à faire ça, cette espèce de salle fouine… pouffa-t-elle. »

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent encore un peu de temps dehors, profitant de la fraicheur matinale. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte à quelle vitesse le temps passait, jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée des deux se rappelât qu'elle devait vérifier que chaque élève de sa maison avait son emploi du temps, ce qui en même temps lui permettrait de voir Harry et Ron, qui commençait vraiment à lui manquer. De retour dans sa chambre, elle décida de prendre un parchemin magique qu'elle s'était achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été. Il lui avait couté une petite fortune mais il lui permettait d'afficher au moment même où elle avait fini d'écrire, un mot ou une phrase que seules les personnes concernées pouvaient voir. Elle pensa donc fort aux élèves de sa maison et écrivit : « Bonjour à tous, vous trouverez sur votre lit vos emplois du temps respectifs. Bonne fin de journée, Hermione Granger. ». En même temps, a l'aide d'un « Accio », elle ramena les emplois du temps de chacune des années. A l'aide d'un « Reducto » elle en fit une petite pille qu'elle enfonça dans sa poche. Elle décida ensuite de se diriger vers le salon mais vit bien vite un obstacle, et de taille. Malefoy lui bloquait l'entrée du couloir.

« - Pas si vite, Granger, déclara le Serpentard

\- Laisse moi passer Malfoy, c'est important !

\- Avant, tu me dis ce qu'a fait une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi pour obtenir la place de Préfète-en-Chef. Tu as payé McGonagall ? Ou mieux, peut-être couches-tu avec des membres de l'équipe professorale ? Cela expliquerait tes notes et ton statut, de plus j'attends que tu m'appelle « Maître » lorsque nous ferons nos rondes. Je ne pourrais pas éviter ta présence, mais tu devras au moins me montrer la reconnaissance que tu as envers moi pour t'accompagner. Et si tu t'attires des ennuis, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Un sang-pur aider une sale sang-de-bourbe ? Jamais.

\- Jamais Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler « Maître ». Et puis quoi encore ? Maintenant laisse-moi passer, il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

\- Tu pleures Granger, ricana le Préfet en s'éloignant d'une démarche fière ».

Hermione essuya rageusement les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ces joues. Les insultes lui rappelaient quand elle était petite et que les enfants de son école moldu l'insultait et se moquait d'elle. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais avoir un geste de sympathie envers le préfet et de ne jamais reparler de cet évènement. Elle se dépêcha donc d'atteindre la cheminée, pris la poudre de cheminette située sur le dessus, et dis distinctement « Salle commune de Gryffondor ». Elle y arriva presque immédiatement et vit que personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle commença donc à se diriger vers les dortoirs quand elle vit son nouveau directeur de maison se diriger vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'il la vit avec les emplois du temps – elle leurs avaient redonnés leur taille initiale – il se proposa immédiatement pour les distribuer, en tout cas pour les garçons. « Aimable homme » pensa-t-elle. Elle lui donna donc une partie du tas – qui commençait vraiment à peser lourd – et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Tout fût rapidement distribué, elle avait déjà tout trié. Elle redescendit alors vers la salle commune, et croisa Ron et Harry qui avait commencé à jouer à une partie d'échecs. Elle leur expliqua rapidement les tâches qu'elle devrait faire, les rondes avec Malfoy, ses devoirs… mais il était déjà l'heure de manger. Ils retrouvèrent donc Ginny et allèrent dans la grande Salle. Lors de la distribution du courrier, un magnifique hibou noir aux reflets bleutés s'approcha de la rouquine et lui laissa une enveloppe couleur crème. Elle se dépêcha de la décacheter.

 _« 18h dans mon bureau,_

 _Professeur Rogue »_

Simple, sobre et concise, cela correspondait parfaitement au caractère du professeur tant-haï des élèves. Elle prévient ses amis, et décida avec Ron et Harry d'aller au terrain de Quidditch pour s'entrainer. Pas question de perdre le prochain match ! Hermione quant à elle alla à la bibliothèque pour s'enfermer, elle et son livre dans la réflexion, pour de nombreuses prochaines heures…

L'après-midi passa relativement vite. A 17h30, Ginny quitta les garçons, essoufflée, pour aller se recoiffer et s'habiller correctement. Elle retourna donc doucement vers le château. Arrivée là-bas, elle commença par se désaltérer pour ensuite filer prendre une douche rapide. Elle se rhabilla rapidement. D'un coup de baguette elle sécha, et attacha ses cheveux. Elle prit du fond de teint sorcier qui cachait pendant une semaine les imperfections. Elle, elle l'utilisait principalement pour cacher ses taches de rousseur qui la faisait complexer. Elle alla ensuite aux toilettes, pour constater avec effarement qu'elle était en retard de deux minutes. Elle courra comme une dératée, mais les escaliers n'en firent qu'à leurs têtes. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle courut dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, mais rata une marche et s'étala de tout son long devant une ombre noire et imposante. « Debout, Weasley ». Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix et se dépêcha de se relever sans broncher. Le fond de teint ne couvrait certainement pas la rougeur de ses joues et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarquât pas la différence. En se relevant, elle constata qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le sujet de sa venue… Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait disparu, il était certainement déjà rentré dans son bureau. « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous avez de la chance que je ne vous enlève pas le double. Vous avez près de 15 minutes de retard, et de plus vous avez failli m'écraser avec votre chute ridicule. Vous êtes arrivée juste à temps, j'allais commencer à partir. Je vous ai convoquée pour pouvoir établir des règles pour nos rondes. Je vous retrouverais devant les portes principales de la Grande Salle à 21h55 le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi. Pas de retard exigé, 1 soirée de colle avec Rusard par minute de retard. Vous ne m'adresserez pas la parole et vous ne vous approcherez pas à plus de 1 mètre de moi. Pas de comportement suspicieux et pas d'absence sans motif valable. Si je vois un seul écart à ces règles, vous pouvez-être sure que vous-vous en repentirez. Compris, Weasley ?

\- Ou..oui…oui prof… oui professeur, bégaya la gryffondor.

\- Partez. Maintenant. »

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le dire deux fois avant de déguerpir. Ce sombre personnage commençait à l'intriguer de plus en plus. Déjà, depuis la Guerre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu survivre à l'attaque de Nagini, mais personne ne le savais après tout, cela restait un des nombreux mystères du monde sorcier. Elle marcha donc, perdu dans ses pensées dans un dédale de couloir. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta brusquement, en entendant une conversation entre deux personnages qu'elle connaissait bien d'après les récits non-élogieux qu'en fais aient ces amis...

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour que j'ai votre avis ! A très bientôt…**


	4. Une étrange discussion

**Chapitre 4 : Une étrange discussion**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens après plus d'un mois (je n'avais plus d'ordinateur et j'ai eu quelques problèmes), ne me lancez pas de doloris, voilà (enfin) la suite ! ) Au programme dans ce chapitre : Ginny écoute une conversation mystérieuse, et revois notre cher maitre des potions. Place aux réponses aux reviews… D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, ça m'encourage vraiment ! A chaque mail que je reçoit qui me notifie une review, vous n'imaginez pas mon état ! Ne me décevez pas )_

 **Vifotslytherin** : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les prochains chapitres ^^

 **Lily06** : La voilà ! Je n'allais quand même pas vous abandonner )

 _Merci aux 16 personnes qui suivent mon histoire et aux 7 qui l'ont mise en favoris_ _Je vous laisse avec l'histoire !_

La jeune gryffondor se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle était facilement repérable, et elle ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Elle décida rapidement de se cacher derrière une statue, entendant les deux adolescents se rapprocher. Elle essaya au mieux de réduire le bruit de sa respiration. Elle avait clairement l'impression qu'elle respirait vraiment fort.

« - Tu sais bien que le maître n'aurait pas voulu que je fasse ça !

-Allons, Pansy, ne fait pas la bête ! Le maître n'est plus, à cause de ce satané Potter, on peut tout à fait en profiter ! Il ne pourra plus rien nous dire de là où il est...

\- Tu veux qu'on commence quand ?

\- Déjà, tu as intérêt à te la fermer ! Si je découvre que tu as dit ça à quelqu'un, tu le regretteras amèrement ! Tu commenceras lundi, moi mercredi, il ne faut pas que des soupçons ne soit possibles. On doit se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de ne pas être vu, je ne sais pas, une potion.

\- On demandera à Rogue, il ne peut rien nous refuser de toute manière !

\- C'est surtout qu'il n'a pas à me le refuser, il sait ce qu'il risque, allons-y immédiatement. »

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots, et Ginny s'empressa de les suivre discrètement. C'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit que Malfoy avait le mot de passe de l'appartement de son professeur de Potions. Après tout, c'est son parrain non ? Il doit le voir souvent. Elle les vit entrer, et alors qu'ils commençaient à refermer la porte, la jeune gryffondor entra, préalablement rendue invisible par un sort « Evanesco » qu'elle avait appris l'année dernière en métamorphose.

La jeune femme se cloîtra dans un coin, pour être sûre de ne pas se faire entendre.

« - Bonjour Parrain.

-Que faites-vous ici, tu sais très bien Draco, que je refuse totalement que tu accède à mes appartements sans mon autorisation, qui plus est avec une autre personne ! Dit-il en regardant la jeune serpentard avec un air de dédain.

\- J'aimerai que tu me donne une potion, précisément une potion de vertige.

\- Est-ce nécessaire de te rappeler que je n'ai en aucun cas de redevance envers toi, de plus je ne vais certainement pas donner une potion sans motif valable. Dégagez, avant que je ne me charge personnellement de votre cas !

\- Tu voudrais que je révèle au grand jour ton petit secret ? Ça sera vraiment bête de te mettre tout le monde sorcier à dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny trembla de son recoin sombre. Elle vit le professeur Rogue entrer dans une rage qu'elle avait insoupçonnée jusque-là. Il tremblait de colère et était livide. Ses yeux onyx reflétait une haine qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu deviner. Il commença à s'avancer vers les deux serpentard d'un pas déterminé. Son être entier émanait de la colère, les deux étudiants commencèrent à reculer.

« Mr Malfoy, je vois que vous avez hérité de l'arrogance de votre père ! Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant, mais sachez que vous avez fait la plus grande bêtise de votre vie en m'avouant que vous l'êtes. Peut-être voudriez-vous que j'en informe Dumbledore et que j'exige immédiatement votre renvoi ? Votre père, de sa cellule d'Azkaban, pourrait être fier d'avoir un fils aussi sans-gêne et méprisant que vous. Partez, bandes d'insolents ! ».

Les deux adolescents, voyant leur directeur de maison aussi énervé, ne se le firent pas dire à deux fois. La jeune gryffondor se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, mais elle eut le temps d'entendre des coups de poings contre les murs. Elle rentra au plus vite dans le dortoir des 7e années, se coucha rapidement et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla joyeusement, c'était enfin le grand jour, celui de la rentrée. Elle s'étira langoureusement dans son lit, puis ce leva. Elle se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux et indisciplinés mais son visage avait une teinte radieuse. Elle se rafraichit le visage avec une giclée d'eau et attacha ses cheveux en un sublime chignon flou maintenue par une jolie broche en forme de rose. Pour sa tenue, elle choisit un chemisier blanc accompagné d'un jean et d'une ceinture noire. Elle revêtit par-dessus sa robe de sorcier, mit sa baguette dans sa poche et rassembla ses affaires de cours. Elle prit son sac et sortit des appartements des préfets avant de croiser Malfoy qui ne s'empêcha pas de la regarder d'un air dédaigneux. Elle l'ignora et continua à marcher pensivement vers la grande salle, quand elle vit Ginny, qui s'avançait vers elle d'un air des plus mornes.

« Tu te rend compte qu'on a 4 heures de potions de suite ce matin ? Les emplois du temps sont si mal fais ! Et en plus je revois Rogue ce soir ! Par Merlin, quelle tannée… » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Ginny que cette dernière se fit violemment attraper le bras par le mystérieux maitres des potions.

« Miss Wealey, je vous assure que vous voir n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais je vous prierais de rester polie et d'arrêter de vous plaindre, à moins que vous préfériez faire vos rondes avec Rusard ? »

Le regard hébétée de la jeune fille fut remplacer par une mimique d'horreur quand elle remarqua le sourire carnassier de Rusard qui s'avançait vers elle.

« - Non, professeur, je serai là à 22h ce soir ici même.

-Bien. »

Ginny, encore choquée de cette altercation, indiqua les portes de la grande salle à Hermione. Les deux sorcières se rendirent donc à la table de Gryffondor et discutèrent longuement avec Ron et Harry de quidditch et de la rentrée. Juste au moment où les 4 amis allaient partir, le courrier arriva. Les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry ne reçut rien, Ron et Ginny eurent une lettre de leurs parents et de Bill. Enfin, Hermione reçut une lettre de ses parents et un colis rectangulaire de couleur bordeaux. Sur le dessus était écrit « A ma chère Hermione » d'une écriture qu'elle avait déjà vue, mais elle ne se rappelais plus d'où elle l'avait aperçu. Elle commença donc à déballer soigneusement le paquet, en coupant les cordelettes qui retenait le couvercle de la boite et en soulevant le couvercle lorsque…

 _La suite au prochain épisode ! Allez, je sais que vous êtes impatient de me laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions et clamer votre impatience d'avoir le chapitre suivant ! ^^_


End file.
